


Detour

by Waldo



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, Porn Battle, sex in the water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-14
Updated: 2007-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-05 14:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waldo/pseuds/Waldo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Carson have gotten into the habit of taking a little detour on their way back from the Athosian settlement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detour

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle (best of three).

The beach on the opposite side of the mainland from the Athosian settlement was incredible this time of year. The water was warm, like the Mediterranean in July, and a beautiful, sparkling green. The sand was white and fine and the trees provided _just_ enough shade during the hottest parts of the day.

After dropping off supplies for the Athosians, John and Carson would often slip away for an hour or two of badly needed R and R.

Their clothes were abandoned near the jumper, their towels spread out far enough from the surf to stay dry, but certain to be warmed by the sun when the two of them finally tumbled out of the water.

They'd swum out to a point where they had to tread water to keep their heads above water, a task made much more difficult by the fact that their arms were locked around each other, their mouths pressed close together. Every so often they would sink down to a point where they had to break apart and surface for air before clinging to each other and sinking down again.

John finally turned them so that he was floating on his back, Carson held fast against his chest. If anyone had happened upon them it would have looked like John was trying to rescue Carson from drowning. Naked.

Once they were able to stay afloat, John reached down and grasped Carson's cock, stroking to the rhythm of the waves that rocked them. Carson was more vocal out in the middle of nowhere than he ever was in the confines of Atlantis. No matter how often John assured him that the walls were soundproof, he could never get Carson to let go like he did on their own private beach.

Eventually Carson rolled to face John and wrapped his arms around John's neck, kissing him as he dragged him just a little closer to the shore, to a place they could stand.

When the water was up to their ribs, John tugged Carson close, their cocks pressed close together, one of John's hands in Carson's hair as they kissed passionately over and over again. His other hand slid down, sliding Carson's legs apart and finding his opening. The water eased his way, almost as much as Carson's eagerness, and he slid one finger slowly into Carson's body. John caught his breath at the additional heat surrounding his finger and at the way Carson clenched and released around him.

He let his head fall against Carson's shoulder as he added a second and then a third finger. When Carson was open to him he pulled them a tad further back into the ocean. When the water was up to John's armpits, he used the added buoyancy to lift Carson and set him down on his own cock. Carson wrapped his legs around John's waist and his arms around his neck at first, but eventually leaned back, letting himself float, John's hands adding a little support as they skimmed over his back and ass.

The ocean currents caused them to flow back and forth against each other and John's hands kept Carson from floating away, but other than that, they let the waves bring them apart and then together again, bring them higher and higher until the gentle rocking motions just weren't enough.

When Carson guided John's hand down to his own cock, John began stroking and teasing, tracing the long vein on the underside of Carson's cock and flicking his finger over the head in an increasing rythm. As he came closer the edge, Carson began to push on John's shoulder's riding him faster and faster.

The crashing of the ocean was drowned out by the blood in their veins as they came together and, in their ultimate relaxation, let the waves carry them ashore, washing them clean almost as fast as they coated themselves and each other. When they reached the shore, they lay in the shallow water, the sand feeling course and cold against their backs, their fingers twined together.

But eventually they had to get up, wade out far enough to rinse off sand that threatened to take up residence in some very uncomfortable places and then head up to lay in the sun and dry off before anyone noticed that they hadn't come straight back from the settlement.


End file.
